Hulk vs Wolverine (Video)
| next = }} :For the episode see . Wolverine hunts down the Hulk, suspected of destroying a town. When they meet the two unrelenting foes begin the most brutal brawl of the century. However, their battle catches the attention of old enemies, who want the Hulk for their own reason. Wolverine must confront his past, and continue battling the Hulk, while trying to spare the green giant a life as a living weapon. Story Best At What I Do lies on the ground bleeding in the middle of a crater. He gets up, wipes the blood from his face, and puts his shoulder back into its socket. Wolverine hears a roar and begins looking around. Wolverine jumps out of the way as a large figure lands where he just stood. As the dust cloud clears roars ready to attack. A Bad Day Four hours earlier, a flies through the . A young soldier is curious about a mysterious man in the copter with him but the man doesn't answer any questions. The copter lands in a small town that has been destroyed and the man, Logan, disembarks. There are wounded being loaded into s, clothing and accessories all over, fires being put out, and bullet casings littering the town. Logan approaches a man waiting for him. The man explains that a creature was seen crossing the -Canadian border and the destruction is what happened when it reached civilization. The Americans call it the Hulk, but intel is sketchy. thinks the Americans are covering something up. Logan spots a in a broken car and sniffs the air. He imagines Hulk attacking a girl who had the bear. He claims the Hulk smells toxic and there is a scent of gunpowder meaning someone tried to fight back. He uncovers some rubble to find that the town was called . The man tells Logan that he is to stop the Hulk one way or another. Dropping In Logan takes off in a and dons his Wolverine uniform. The pilot notes something on the ground and Wolverine sees a large crater in the forest. the pilot asks if he wants to land but Wolverine just jumps out. Wolverine lands on the snowy slope of a mountain and runs to the crater. He sniffs the air and goes off after the scent. He begins a trek through the mountains. While he stops for a drink he encounters a that merely walks by. Suddenly he hears a large thud and the animals around him flee. Following Tracks Wolverine runs off to find a crater with large footprints that walk away. Before the footprints disappear on some rocks he notices that they are now the same size has his foot. He peaks around the corner prepared to attack to find a skinny man without shirt or shoes sitting on a log crying. Wolverine asks him if he's seen a large monster but the man freaks out and backs into a rock. Wolverine tries to reassure him but notices that he smells just like the creature. Wolverine throws the man around but the man just begs Wolverine to go. Wolverine threatens him with his claws but the man's eyes suddenly turn green and Wolverine is thrown into a tree. Across the clearing the man is turning green, writhing in pain, and growing in size. When he becomes the Hulk he roars causing all the birds in the mountains to fly away. Hulk storms up to Wolverine and punches him causing him to fly over the mountain. Let's Do This Back in the present, Hulk lands and Wolverine extends his claws as both ready to fight. Hulk smashes the ground causing part of the mountain, and Wolverine, to fall into the river below. The two fight below the surface of the water but Hulk punches Wolverine out onto the side. Hulk walks onto the shore looking for his opponent. Wolverine surprises the green giant by jumping on his back and stabbing him repeatedly. Hulk backs into a wall to knock him down and starts throwing rocks at him. Wolverine manages to get close but Hulk smashes a rock on top of him. With him down Hulk begins to pound Wolverine further into the ground. When it seems Wolverine is down for good Hulk walks away. Another Try As Hulk catches his breath he turns around to find Wolverine back up and ready to fight. With renewed energy Wolverine comes at Hulk fast. He knocks the big brute to the ground and begins stabbing his chest. Hulk tries to smash him but he dodges all the attacks. With several quick attacks Wolverine is able to hurt Hulk. As the two stare down each other Hulk is suddenly overcome with and falls down. Before he can do anything Wolverine is overcome by the same darts. He sees , one of whom calls himself , before finally blacking out. Taken Captive Wolverine flashes back to a time when he stumbled out of a drunk. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by a man with glasses. Logan looks down at the rest of the he was carrying and dropped it. After he picked it up, he noticed that man with glasses. Two soldiers appeared out of no where, knocked Logan out, and dragged him into a van. The man with glasses followed telling someone to prepare a lab. Logan was put into a fluid filled cylinder and tubes were inserted into his body. The man with glasses and several other s looked on with fascination. The man with glasses, called the , told another to begin the bonding process. Something was pumped into Logan's body, causing him to bleed out of every hole. Although his vitals were erratic, the Professor increased the process to maximum. Logan woke up in a small room chained to the floor. As he tried to free himself he screamed in pain as six metal claws pushed their way out of his hands, three on each hand. Logan then found himself in a with a on his head. He saw the image of a . The scientists also saw it through monitors as they watched , as they called Logan. They were reprogramming Logan through . As the bear stood up Logan extended his claws and the two attacked each other. Later, one of the soldiers who would eventually knock out Wolverine in the present, , told the professor that they couldn't control Logan and it was a mistake to keep him. Since they have Logan's Sabretooth wanted to kill Logan. They both were in a hall filled with in tubes. Professor looked into Wolverine's eyes then left, followed by Sabretooth. Wolverine, in a new uniform, turned around, glanced at the tube labeled , then left. Losing Control In a hanger filled with helicopters and soldiers on s, Deadpool talked to one of the other of the four soldiers, , saying he wanted to kill the in the tubes because babies creep him out. Wolverine stood back watching the two. While back in the liquid tube, Logan was fighting his programming. Despite the Professor's efforts he broke out. As the liquid spills everyone one of the scientists fell with three marks in his back and other smashed up against the glass. Logan broke into the room the Professor's in. Two guards entered but Logan cut off the Professor's right arm as he attacked the guards. Logan exited the leaving two guards in a bloody mess. Logan ran out into the Canadian wilderness covered in blood. Collateral Damage In the present, Logan wakes up to find himself shackled to a wall and Sabretooth punching him. Deadpool says that he missed Logan and that the Weapon X Program hasn't been the same without him. Omega Red and Professor, now with a clawed mechanical arm, enter. Professor says he is glad to have Logan back as they put a lot of time, money, and effort into making him their best soldier. He was disappointed to see Logan go. But Logan did lead them to Dr , better known as the Hulk. Professor explains that Weapon X has been pursuing the Hulk for weeks. A flashback shows Hulk back at Elkford, with Weapon X soldiers attacking him. The gun casings Logan noticed were not the townspeople's, but Deadpool's. Hulk did not attack the girl with the teddy bear but was saving her and her father. Professor talks about the town as . Professor says that if Department H had sent Logan in sooner the town would not have been hurt. Professor then explains that they want the Hulk for the same reason they want Logan, to use as a weapon. Just like they did with Logan, Professor wants to erase Banner's memories and reprogram him. They want Hulk because he is the most powerful creature on the planet. Logan threatens to kill Professor but he passes it off, explaining that he erased Logan's memories once and he'll do it again. With that the group leaves the room leaving Deadpool alone with Logan. Deadpool tells him that , the woman soldier on the team that knocked out Hulk and Wolverine, tried to kill Logan in his sleep. Deadpool then asks if Logan still has an unbreakable skull and shoots him at point-blank range, injuring himself in the process. He Must Die Logan wakes up again finding himself trapped in a liquid filled tube with Lady Deathstrike glaring at him. She tells him he will die that day and scratches her finger across the glass. Logan tries banging on the tube with little success in breaking it. Professor and Sabretooth enter and the Professor questions Deathstrike's presence. She says he has to die but the Professor wants to start reprogramming. Suddenly the Professor falls down after Sabretooth claws at his back. Deathstrike claws at the glass breaking it. Logan falls out and she digs her hands into his back. Sabretooth punches him then restrains him. Sabretooth says that because of their he's going to take days to kill Logan. Deathstrike says she wants to kill him for dishonoring her family. Logan insults Deathstrike and in a fit of rage she stabs Logan but it also goes through Sabretooth. Logan headbutts Deathstrikes and frees himself. He knocks down Sabretooth but Deathstrike comes at him fast. She seems too fast but Logan cuts off her cybernetic arm and hits her with his knee knocking her out. Joining Forces Logan gets back into his uniform and wanders the facility. While in Wolverine finds himself covered in red as soldiers come to stop him. Wolverine easily slashes his way through them and continues on. Omega Red and Deadpool examine the still alive Professor. Sabretooth blames Wolverine for his injuries while Deathstrike puts her arm back together. Deadpool and Omega Red do not believe Sabretooth, but they all decide to go kill Wolverine anyways. Wolverine finds Banner in another liquid filled tube and frees him by clawing open the glass. Banner begs Wolverine to help him so the Hulk isn't turned into a weapon. Wolverine suggests killing Banner, before dragging him out of the room. Do Your Thing Wandering the facility, Bruce tells the uncaring Wolverine about being hunted for as long as he can remember. Wolverine tackles Bruce as shots are fired in their direction. Omega Red's tentacles break through the wall and capture Wolverine. Bruce suddenly finds himself at the end of Deadpool's gun as Omega Red slams Wolverine into a wall. Wolverine manages to slam into Omega Red knocking him down and slashing Deadpool's favorite gun. As they run away Wolverine asks why Bruce hasn't transformed. Bruce says it isn't a good idea anyways as he can only do it while angry or stressed. But he can't because they must have drugged him suppressing his . To help speed things up Wolverine stabs him in the chest. Fighting Chance He hears Deathstrike and turns around to find her, Sabretooth, Omega Red, and Deadpool waiting for him. Wolverine extends his claws and attacks. He attacks Sabretooth first and knocks him down. Deathstrike comes at him and dodges his attacks. Deadpool attacks from above but Wolverine dodges and cuts off his arm. As Deadpool goes off after his arm Sabretooth charges. He comes in low and knocks Wolverine down. Deadpool puts his arm back together as Deathstrike attacks with Sabretooth. Just then Banner's eyes turn green. Sabretooth and Deathstrike continue to attack as Omega Red snatches Wolverine with his tentacles and begins shocking Wolverine, draining the life from him. At this time Bruce finally becomes big and green. Waking Hulk The four villains hear Hulk roar and turn around to find the green giant angry and ready to fight. Hulk charges. Deadpool and Deathstrike get out of the way but Sabretooth is knocked out the side wall and into the distant forest creating his own crater. Deadpool fires his guns, to little use, and Omega Red tries to drain Hulk's life. However, he cannot concentrate on both Hulk and Wolverine at the same time and Wolverine gets free. Unfortunately Wolverine is tackled by Deathstrike. Hulk punches Omega Red causing him to fly into Deathstrike and over the balcony. Wolverine gets up to find Hulk throwing debris at him. Wolverine ties to reason with him but Hulk keeps coming and starts to chase him. Angry Giant Deadpool follows and leaps on Hulk's back. Deadpool throws a into Hulk's mouth and jumps down next to Wolverine. The grenade goes off and Deadpool thinks he got him. However, Hulk emerges from the smoke ready to rip Deadpool's head off. Wolverine throws Deadpool at Hulk but the green giant smacks the mercenary into a wall and keeps going towards Wolverine. Omega Red tackles Wolverine and Deathstrike slashes at Hulk. She's too fast and easily dodges his attacks while making her own. However, she flips over Hulk and before she lands he turns around and claps the air forcing her back. Hulk picks her up and she roars in defiance, only to see his own roar. He then rips both her arms off and walks back towards Wolverine and Omega Red. Omega Red is badly beating Wolverine, so much that Wolverine's costume is in tatters and he isn't fighting back. Just then Hulk comes up and grabs him by the head. Hulk begins smashing Omega Red into the walls. Wolverine gets up and rips his torn mask off. Hulk jumps on top of Omega Red, leaving a large crater, then jumps onto some equipment. However, alarms start blaring and the building begins to crumble. Wolverine encourages Hulk to destroy the facility until he realizes Hulk still wants to smash him. Not Finished Yet Hulk smashes Wolverine and he flies out of the facility next to the unconscious Sabretooth. The facility is then destroyed in a tremendous explosion. Hulk leaps out of the flames and lands next to Wolverine. The two stare down each other. Logan pulls out his claws and Hulk roars. The two then leap up to finish their battle. Some time later, Deadpool emerges from the wreckage of the facility. He looks around to find himself alone. He's excited to be alive until Hulk lands on him and jumps away. Still alive, Deadpool utters a weak cry of pain. Quotes "My name is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." :-'Wolverine', first line "What the hell happened?" [Hulk roars and lands] "Oh yeah." :-'Wolverine' "Sir, I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but who are you?" "No one you wanna know, kid." :-'Young Soldier' and Logan "Looks like someone had a bad day." :-'Logan' about the town "He smells...toxic. Gunpowder too. Well, someone tried to fight back. Guess they didn't fight hard enough." :-'Logan' "Department H wants you to find and stop the Hulk before he reaches another town or city. And if you can't stop it, kill it." "Sounds like fun." :-'Man' and Logan "Do you want us to try for a landing?" "Don't bother." :-'Pilot' and Wolverine "Hey bub, you haven't seen a big monster running around here have ya?" "No! Stay back! Stay away from me! Stay back!" "Relax crybaby, I ain't gonna...You smell toxic!" [Throws Bruce around] "Who are you!?" "Please. I'm begging you. Leave me alone. For your own sake, please, go. You're in terrible danger." :-'Wolverine' and Bruce "Here's the deal, misty. There's a third claw that's gonna come out if you don't start talking." :-'Wolverine' "Ah hell. I don't suppose you have any interest in talking this out?" :-'Wolverine' after Bruce transforms "Let's do this! Come on!" :-'Wolverine' "HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN! LITTLE MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE! HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" :-'Hulk', first line "Okay, bub. Let's try that again!" :-'Wolverine' "Thanks runt. We've been trying to take him down for weeks." :-'Sabretooth', first line "Logan buddy. It's me Deadpool. I shot you." :-'Deadpool', first line "Prepare the lab. We're on our way." :-Past Professor, first line "Now, Miss Hine. Begin the adamantium bonding process." "Yes, professor." "Commencing infusion." "His vitals are erratic but holding." "Excellent. Increase to maximum." :-Past Professor, Past , and another Past Scientist "Weapon X's metal conditioning and reprogramming are at stage five. Begin combat assessment." :-Past Professor "I don't care how long you've had him, Professor, this is a mistake. I know him. He can't be controlled." :-Past Sabretooth on Logan "Do you ever shut up, Wilson?" "What? Babies creep me out. Rock a bye ''Bam! Ha ha." :-Past '''Omega Red' and Past Deadpool "He's fighting the programming!" :-Past Technician "Initiate the lockdown procedures. And someone activate Sabretooth!" :-Past Professor "Wakey-wakey time." "Logan, we missed you. And Weapon X just hasn't been the same without you. Nobody calls me "bub" anymore. And Omega Red's a bed wetter." "One day I will tear out your flippant tongue, Wilson." "He's very ashamed." :-'Sabretooth', Deadpool, and Omega Red "Despite Deadpool's idiocy Weapon X is indeed pleased to have you back, Logan. We put considerable time and money into you." "And pointy things." "You were our best operative, Wolverine." :-'Professor' and Deadpool "Of course you know him better as the Hulk." "I shot him in the ass. With one of these. What? I did." :-'Professor' and Deadpool "If only Department H had sent you in sooner who knows how much destruction could have been avoided." :-'Professor' "And then Weapon X will have the most powerful creature on the planet at our disposal." :-'Professor'' "You should've killed me when you had the chance. Because I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna kill all of them, and then I'm gonna cut out your heart." :-'Logan' "Uh, Wolverine. You look so sad. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Lady Deathstrike tried to kill you while you were asleep." "Better than having to listen to you." "Man, does she hate you. I mean, we all hate you but Deathstrike really, really, really hates you." :-'Deadpool' and Logan "Hey, still have that unbreakable skull?" [Shoots Logan in the head] "Damn it!" :-'Deadpool' "You will die today, Logan-san. It does not matter what the professor says. These are you last breaths." :-'Lady Deathstrike', first line "Sorry, Prof. Gotta go with the lady on this one." :-'Sabretooth' "You've gotta love our healing factors. I'm gonna enjoy killing you for days. And then I think we'll drop the Hulk on an orphanage or something. Just for fun." :-'Sabretooth' "Gaijin dog. For the dishonor you caused my family, you will suffer. And then you will die." "Sweetheart, you and your family can take your honor and shove it up your bony little..." :-'Lady Deathstrike' and Logan "Please. Please, I'm begging you. You have to help me. You have to get me out of here. If these people turn the Hulk into a weapon millions of people will die." "So I should just kill you know. That's what you're saying, right? Come on, weepy." :-'Bruce Banner' and Wolverine "Last thing the Professor said before the runt gutted him was for us to kill Wolverine." "Really? Hmm. You buy that? Yeah, y'know, I would think the last thing he said was "Aah! Sabretooth!" "We kill Wolverine now! That is all that matters." "Whatever you say, pony-tail. Who am I to say no to a little murder? Strike a pose!" :-'Sabretooth', Deadpool, and Omega Red "Please, struggle. It will make your death taste so much sweeter." :-'Omega Red' "BANG! I'm just kidding." :-'Deadpool' "No! That was my favorite gun." :-'Deadpool' "What the hell's the matter with you? Do your thing! We need your big green friend out here right freakin' now!" "What? No!" "What do you man, 'no'?" "Even if that was a good idea, I can't. The transformation happens when I feel angry or stressed. No, they must have drugged me. Something's suppressing my adrenaline. It comes from the cortex." :-'Wolverine' and Bruce Banner "If you wanna cry now, I'd say go for it." :-'Wolverine' "End of the line, runt. Got any last words?" "Yeah, two." [Extends both sets of claws] :-'Sabretooth' and Wolverine "HULK SMASH CLAW PEOPLE!" :-'Hulk' "The next one will be through your brain stem, Logan-san." :-'Deathstrike' "Little man!" "Hey, hey, hey. I'm on your side, you flaming idiot." :-'Hulk' and Wolverine "And they lived happily ever after, except the Hulk." "Bub, you just made him angrier." :-'Deadpool' and Wolverine "Talking man hurt Hulk. HULK RIP OFF TALKING MAN'S HEAD!" :-'Hulk' "He's all yours, Einstein." "No, Logan. We're friends. No. NO!" :-'Wolverine' and Deadpool "UGLY GIRL SCRATCH HULK!" :-'Hulk' "Go for it, big guy. Tear this whole godforsaken place down to the ground." :-'Wolverine' "Alright, bub. Where we were?" :-'Wolverine', last line "Guys? Red? Deathstrike? I can't believe it. I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!" [Hulk lands on him and jumps away] "Ow!" :-'Deadpool', last line of the video Trivia *The broken glasses seen in Elkford are supposed to belong to Bruce. *This is Deadpool's first official appearance outside comics or games. Deadpool did appear several times in but only as illusions, memories, or when Morph transformed. The character itself never appeared. *One image focuses on the 23rd baby to be cloned from Wolverine. This is a reference to , a created for by writers Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost. The character has since been adapted into the comics. *Omega Red has never been associated with Weapon X before. He was created by a Weapon X-like Russian program to bond carbonadium to his bones, much like Wolverine's adamantium. *Wolverine's uniform in the past is based on the first uniform he was seen wearing in the comics, the one seen when he was introduced fighting Hulk. It was eventually altered to become the more recognizable one seen in the comics, the one the present Wolverine's costume is based on. *There are five amputations in the video: Professor, Deadpool, and Deathstrike who gets her arms cut off a total of three times. *Gaijin, the expletive used by Lady Deathstrike, means "foreigner" in Japanese. The phrase itself is ironic considering that they are in Canada, Wolverine's homeland. Though she probably means it as "Non-Japanese" rather than where they are located. *Omega Red seems to be Wolverine's toughest opponent since he did the most damage to his costume and the only one that Wolverine needed help escaping. *It is never shown what the final outcome of the battle between Hulk and Wolverine was. Either Hulk won and simply left, or Wolverine was winning and Hulk was fleeing. Though given Hulk's previous determination the former is likely true. *Although at the end all the villains appear dead, except for Deadpool, they all have the ability to heal, except Professor who is last seen alive and may have escaped on his own. Sabretooth would reappear in in . Deadpool was slated to appear but did not before the series was cancelled. *All the images during the credits are images from the various comics rather than images from the video. *Bruce Banner's first name is not used, only his alter ego and last name, until the end credits. *Second famous Marvel doctor Bryce Johnson voiced after in . *Nolan North's character, Deadpool, survives after the credits. North's previous character, in and , did not survive the second film. *Weapon X would likely have not been able to control the Hulk anyways, as Hulk vs Thor proves that even with all his magic was unable to control him. Goofs *In Elkford Logan is able to smell Hulk and get an idea about him long after Hulk is gone, but does not detect the villains. *When they first meet, Wolverine throws Bruce so that his back is to the mutant. Yet in the very next shot Wolverine is coming from Bruce's front to grab him. It was too little time for him to move around that much, and makes little sense to do so anyways. *When Banner first transforms the hole in his pants leg disappears. *During Wolverine's renewed attack during the first fight against Hulk, you can clearly see one shot where he only has two claws out. *When Wolverine cuts off Deadpool's arm there are two cuts, meaning he would have had to put one claw away. Yet in both the before and after shots of Wolverine all three claws are extended. *For the beginning of the final battle Omega Red does nothing for much of the battle and later Deathstrike does nothing as Deadpool and Sabretooth attack. This is a common problem in films where one hero fights several villains, in that the villains often wait for the hero to dispose of another before attacking instead of all attacking at once. *When Omega Red is strangling Wolverine his arms alternate between being up in wideshots and down during close-ups. *When Wolverine's claws meet with Sabretooth's hands they create sparks as if his hands were made of metal. And adamantium, being indestructible, would not create sparks which are small metal shavings that have ignited. Additionally, there's no indication that Sabretooth has metal hands. *After the flash grenade goes off Hulk threatens Deadpool. But when given the chance he completely disregards Deadpool and goes after Wolverine. *Unless Deathstrike was anchored to a third point only one of her arms should have been ripped off, and she was clearly hanging in the air by only her arms. *When Wolverine was fighting Deathstrike and Sabertooth his claws were unsheathed but in the next scene he unsheathed them again for the second time as if he put them away. *After Wolverine takes his mask off he was still wearing his boots. In the next scene his boots are gone. *If Deadpool has such an advanced healing factor, the severed arm wound should have either healed over or began growing a new arm before he could fix himself. *Wolverine running from Hulk his claws are unsheathed in the next scene they are not. The scene after they're back unsteathed again. Continuity *Part of the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. **Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost, co-writers and producers, stated in an interview that the episode is indeed a sequel to this video, putting the two into the same universe canon.Kyle and Yost's Hulk Vs Wolverine! at Comic Vine **Steven Blum reprises the role of Wolverine in and . ** and are prequels to . *Footage of Elkford was used in trailers for , though it is unknown if there is any connection between the videos. *On commentary Kyle and Yost say that the video takes place before Wolverine joined the . *Dialogue in would indicate that this takes place first, since in this video Hulk is considered a rumor by the Canadians while claims he fought many battles with Hulk indicating several battles and fights in the other video. *Only appearance of Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike, and Omega Red. Deadpool was scheduled to appear in the second season of before it was cancelled. *Sabretooth and Weapon X reappear in the episode along with the Professor. *X-23 gets a full appearance in the episode . *Weapon X reappears in the episode . Cast : Janyse Jaud also voiced in . Crew See also Hulk vs Wolverine (Video) Full Credits. : Background Hulk vs Wolverine was released concurrently with in the package. Both this video and have decidedly different animation styles to invoke the differences between Wolverine and Thor. For example, this video has more subdued colors and is supposed to feel more isolated. Butch Lukic compared this video and Thor to Walt Disney Animation Studios's ''Dumbo'' and ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', stating that Thor is more grand and epic while this video is more hectic. It is because the characters in the video have healing factors that it was allowed to be so violent. If they were fighting non-healers, the producers would have had to hide more of the action. The one scene with Wolverine attacking normal humans is shown is shadow and only outlines are seen. The video is based primarily on [http://marvel.wikia.com/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_181 The Incredible Hulk #181] released in October 1974, which served as Wolverine's first appearance. Almost every comic that ever had Hulk and Wolverine together were referenced. It also combines elements from Wolverine's Weapon X origin. The opening credits were to show the similarities between Hulk's and Wolverine's origins, as being monsters made from science. Logan's introduction in the helicopter was supposed to include him smoking, instead he is chewing tobacco. The scene with the wolf was inspired by the cover of [http://marvel.wikia.com/Wolverine:_Origins_Vol_1_1 Wolverine Origins #1] done by Joe Quesada. The image itself can be seen during the credits. The image of Hulk's reflection in Wolverine's claws was based off [http://marvel.wikia.com/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_340 The Incredible Hulk #340] by Todd McFarlane and Bob Wiacek. Much of the fight scenes were directly translated from various comics where Hulk and Wolverine fight. Hulk coming out of the water was a reference to ''Apocalypse Now''. Wolverine would make a similar reference in the episode . In the comics, when Hulk and Wolverine first fought they stopped to fight rather than Team X. Wolverine's origins were not originally in the film. They were added roughly half way through production as a way to add more content to the video. The producers felt that showing Wolverine's origins on a video would allow the pain and suffering he went through to be more easily shown than on a . Similarly, they felt Deadpool could be more true to the comic version here rather than on television. Deadpool's humor was used to help alleviate the violence so that it did not seem over the top. X-23's cameo was at the insistence of director Frank Paur, as a tribute to the two writers of the video who originally created the character. She would appear later in . Originally, Hulk was to chew up and spit out the flash grenade. After some issues with , the producers put an undershirt on Deathstrike for the scene where Hulk thunder claps her back. The last shot was inspired by ''Rocky III'' as the producers felt it would only disappoint some fans to show who won. The song ''Eye of the Tiger'', written for that film, was included in the theatrical film . The credits were to differ it from , and to show the history between the two title characters. When designing the characters, Deadpool was designed as Spider-Man with guns. Hulk was based more on the Jack Kirby version. The sixth time Steven Blum has voiced Wolverine. He enjoyed doing work on the video because he could portray more of the darker side of the character than his other works. Steven Blum considers Hulk and Wolverine's fight as somewhat brotherly. Fred Tatasciore pointed out similarities between the two and said the two could almost be friends. Christopher Yost called Nolan North as the perfect person for Deadpool, often cracking jokes during his off time and constantly going between goofy and serious. He also ad-libbed many of his lines that ended up in the video. In the preview seen on there's a shot of Wolverine trying to get out of his Weapon X liquid-filled tube. The MPAA rated both videos PG-13, this video for intense bloody animated violence. This video was screened for the 2008 Comic-Con. Reaction Reviews for have generally been positive, often seen as one of the better direct-to-video movies. It has usually fared a little better than it's ian counterpart . Critics point out the bloody, non-Saturday-morning-cartoon-show violence, excellent visuals, terrific casting, and Deadpool's humor. Though common criticisms include the lack of development in the villains, how the Weapon X story more interferes with the title fight rather than enhancing the story, and the seeming emphasis on action rather than plot. James Harvey of Marvel Animation Age said "the creative teams at Marvel Animated Features have been upping their game with each movie. Last year's was a great animated flick, one of the best they've done, but is a fanboy's dream come to life, one that I'm sure many will dig." James called it "pure carnage," hits the ground running, and a fanboy's dream with little to disappoint. He was disappointed that Sabretooth, Omega Red, and Lady Deathstrike were not as developed as they could be. However, he enjoyed Wolverine and Hulk's characters though more emphasis is placed on the mutant. James liked that Wolverine's origin was done justice and never looked as painful as it did here. He pointed out Deadpool as the standout character. "Hulk Versus Wolverine is pure fanboy fun, even if it is a bit juvenile...And even though the story is a bit thin, it's still solid enough to get hooked into it and enjoy. This movie is absolutely delirious at times, and it seems to just revel in it...It's absolutely insane how violent this movie is and how bloody it can be at times. Still, fans expecting a rock 'em-sock 'em clash between Hulk and Wolverine will not be disappointed, and they'll even get a few surprises along the way." Cindy White of IGN.com said that Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost's affinity for the Marvel universe definitely shows. She said that the two do their best to bring iconic moments to life but audiences can only stand watching Hulk and Wolverine go at it for so long. "Hulk may not be a logical creature, but he's still governed by certain rules of motivation just like any other character in a good story." She noted how Kyle fulfilled his promise to show adamantium claws dig into green flesh. Cindy said that Wolverine's origins didn't flow smoothly with the rest of the film. She said the film was more Hulk and Wolverine vs Weapon X. She enjoyed that it was able to surpass certain televised cartoon limitations and show some blood. "The story could have been a bit more fleshed out, but the theme of these two heroic monsters having something in common comes through." She gave Hulk vs Wolverine a score of 7 out of 10, one point higher than , and the same score.Hulk Vs. Blu-ray Review at IGN.com El Bicho at Blogcritics.org said it was a good cartoon with lots of action and that Wolverine's origins were handled well. He said that everyone could just heal themselves was a downside. He pointed out how well the video looked and sounded. "Hulk Vs. is an improvement over previous Marvel Comics direct-to-DVD releases, like , because both the stories and action are improved. The battle between Hulk and Wolverine deserves to be remembered alongside their classic comic-book clashes. This deserves a place on your comic shelf."Blu-ray Review: Hulk Vs. at Blogsciritcs.org Todd Douglass Jr. of DVD Talk recommended the movie giving the content three and a half stars, video four stars, audio four stars, extras three and a half stars, and replay three stars. He noted that, given the numerous fights Hulk has had in the comics, the producers "approach to the subject matter is more fan-service than an attempt to tell a new story or make a next generation of Hulk lovers." He called it one of the better efforts from Marvel Animation. "It's light, fun, and full of action with just enough solid comic mythos to please even the staunchest of fans." He felt that the whole story with Weapon X was out of place and detracting from the title fight. He called this video haphazard and focusing more on fighting than plot. He pointed out the quality of the video and noted that not a single person was miscast. "With that being said Hulk Vs. is a fun title that will keep fans of the character and comic book geeks happy enough. It's definitely worth checking out and in my opinion it's one of the most enjoyable entries in the Marvel animated line. It's not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but it leaves the door open for other Hulk Vs. sequels...Wolverine lacks development and plot, but makes up for it with intense action and some character history...The end result is one of Marvel's best animated efforts and even though it's not perfect, it's a must see for comic book fans. Consider it strongly recommended."Hulk Vs. at DVD Talk Kerry Birmingham of DVD Verdict said "even the filmmakers' refer to them as "mini-movies" (with the hint that budgets were to blame for the abbreviated running times). The length, though, is hardly a deterrent, as there's little to explain, and even less to evoke: there's not much in the way of human drama in Hulk vs.. No, forty minutes or so is just about right for some smashing and counter-smashing. While hardly brainless, these episodes aim to please viewers looking for a good fight." She said Wolverine was the most successful of the two stories and had a punchier script. She called the fights brutal beatdowns and was gratifying to see the faithfulness to the comics. She noted how Deadpool stole every scene he was in. She said that Wolverine had a certain glee that Thor lacked. "'' Hulk vs. Wolverine'' is a worthy bout between two characters who don't like to lose."Hulk Vs.: 2-Disc Special Edition at DVD Verdict Rob Vaux of Sci-Fi Movie Page gave this video three and a half stars, half a star more than Thor. He said it was an obvious improvement over previous Marvel animated movies. He said that the videos were a bit short, but movies are the length they should be and that adding more would have detracted from the movie. He said that every frame felt straight from the comics, all the characters were spot on, and the voice acting was terrific. He pointed out that Wolverine accomplished slightly more. He felt that Wolverine had "a shade more depth, while permitting the Weapon X material to flow naturally into the mayhem."HULK VS. (TWO-DISC SPECIAL EDITION) (WIDESCREEN) (2009) at Scifimoviepage.com G4TV named the Hulk Vs video and was two of the five best comic book inspired animated movies. They said "The animation is crisp, the voice acting is top notch and you can't beat getting two movies for the price of one." The Top 5 Comic Book Inspired Animated Movies at G4TV IGN named , particularly Hulk vs Wolverine, and as two of the ten best Marvel films both live action and animated.IGN Playlist: Best Marvel Movies at IGN The video has a 7.1 on the Internet Movie Database. Among the community, it has a 66% on Rotten Tomatoes. On Amazon.com it has an average of four out of five stars. References External Links *Marvel *Rotten Tomatoes *Marvel Animation Age *Allmovie *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia Category:Video Category:Hulk Vs Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe Category:DVD